Sephiroth's Days
by CELLjenova
Summary: Sephiroth. Seorang laki-laki biasa, hidup dengan keluarga yang luar biasa. Bagaimanakah hari-harinya? kita lihat saja! AU. Chapter Two is Up.
1. Sephiroth's Family

**Disclaimer : Skuer-enix alias Square-Enix XD**

**Warning : AU, OOC.**

* * *

Matahari muncul di balik awan putih, tanda pagi hari sudah tiba. Suara burung yang mencicit juga sudah terdengar seperti menyambut mentari pagi. Seorang pemuda terbangun di tempat tidurnya. Sephiroth Crescent, itulah namanya, dia punya rambut silver yang panjangnya ampun-ampunan, bahkan rambut cewek biasa saja kalah. Punya wajah yang tampan, sehingga seluruh cewek-cewek di kotanya bisa-bisa meleleh karenanya. Sephiroth juga murid terpintar di sekolahnya, bahkan guru-guru juga mengaguminya. Selain fisik dan otaknya yang bagus, ternyata Sephiroth punya kekurangan, yaitu tidak pernah tersenyum alias jutek. Meskipun dikagumi, ia tidak punya banyak teman dikarenakan mukanya yang jarang senyum, jadi orang-orang mengira ia menyeramkan padahal dia bersikap biasa saja. Sephiroth juga tidak memusingkan hal itu, karena ia juga lebih suka sendiri daripada keramaian.

Dia terduduk dan meregangkan tubuhnya, tatapannya lalu mengarah ke sebuah bingkai foto. Di foto itu terpotret seorang wanita yang cantik dengan rambut coklat, wajahnya memperlihatkan senyum yang sangat manis. Sephiroth tersenyum melihat foto itu, seolah senyuman wanita itu membuat hari-harinya menjadi segar kembali. Senyumannya ini cukup dilontarkan untuk ibunya saja dan (mungkin) adik-adiknya, meskipun banyakan juteknya.

"Selamat pagi, Ibu." Katanya pada foto itu. Yah, wanita itu adalah ibunya kandungnya yang sudah meninggal ketika dia masih kecil, namanya adalah Lucrecia Crescent, nama yang cantik, bukan? Secantik orangnya. Beliau meninggal saat melahirkan anaknya yang terakhir, yang paling kecil. Sebelum meninggal, ibunya berpesan kepadanya agar ia menjaga adik-adiknya, selalu bersikap dewasa, dan menjadi contoh yang baik untuk mereka semua. Alhasil, sekarang dia yang kerepotan karena harus mengurus adik-adiknya yang liar itu, tapi demi ibunya, ia harus bisa menjalankan kewajiban itu.

"KAK SEPHIIIII...!!!" Terdengar jeritan kuat nan cempreng serta suara hentakan kaki yang sedang berlari dari luar pintu kamarnya. Sephiroth menghela nafas mendengarnya, sudah pasti dia tahu suara siapa itu karena ia sudah jutaan kali mendengar suaranya yang selalu berisik di pagi hari yang indah ini. Pintu kamar Sephiroth terbuka, berdirilah seorang bocah berumur 7 tahun dengan warna rambut yang sama sepertinya, hanya saja rambutnya pendek seleher dan sebelah matanya ketutup oleh poninya sehingga ia sudah mirip dengan hantu Sadako.

"KAK SEPHI, SELAMAT PAGI!" Kata anak itu ceria. Dia adalah Kadaj, adik Sephiroth yang paling kecil. Setelah dia lahir, ibu mereka meninggal jadi bisa dibilang dialah penyebab kematian ibunya (atau secara kasarnya begitu). Tapi bukan berarti Sephiroth harus membencinya hanya gara-gara hal itu, dia tidak bisa menyalahkan anak kecil berumur 7 tahun yang masih innocent itu, sikap itu sungguh tidak dewasa. Malah dia kasihan dengan Kadaj karena tidak sempat bertemu Lucrecia, tidak merasakan kelembutannya, pelukannya, dan melihat senyum manisnya. Itu terlihat ketika Kadaj selalu menanyakan Lucrecia pada Sephiroth, sudah jelas bahwa Kadaj sangat rindu pada ibunya meskipun tidak pernah bertemu. Lalu, bagaimana dengan ayah mereka? Jujur, Sephiroth tidak mau menceritakan apa-apa tentang ayahnya, karena ayahnya itu adalah pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab dengan meninggalkan Lucrecia yang waktu itu sedang hamil si Kadaj. Itu menyebabkan Lucrecia depresi berat sehingga dia menjadi lemah dan kondisi kehamilannya sempat mengkhawatirkan. Untuk itulah setelah melahirkan Kadaj, dia meninggal dengan tenang karena kondisi tubuhnya sudah melemah, bisa dibilang juga ayahnya ini penyebab ibunya menjadi lemah sehingga dia meninggal. Tapi sekarang dia lega dan baik-baik saja tanpa ayahnya dan Kadaj juga tidak terlalu sedih tentang hal itu, buktinya dia melihat cengar-cengir adeknya itu sekarang. Konon, ketika sedang hamil Kadaj, ibunya hobi sekali berteriak. Mungkin ini juga penyebab Kadaj terlahir dengan suara yang berisik daripada yang lainnya.

"Kadaj, sudah berkali-kali kukatakan bisakah kau menyapaku dengan cara biasa saja? Tidak usah pakai teriak seperti itu. Telingaku selalu pecah di pagi hari karena teriakanmu itu." Kata Sephiroth sembari memegang sebelah telinganya.

"Hehehe, soalnya si nenek sihir menyuruhku memanggilmu untuk sarapan. Jadi aku menyapamu dengan teriak biar cepat." Jawab Kadaj polos.

"KADAAAAJ! AKU DENGAR ITU!!" Terdengar suara teriakan kembali dari bawah tangga, suara itu bukan seperti suara cempreng Kadaj, melainkan suara wanita yang suaranya bagaikan petir menyambar.

"O-o..!" Gumam Kadaj dengan segera menutup mulutnya sendiri. "Kenapa sih kalau aku menghina Jenova-kaasan dengan suara sekecil apapun, pasti selalu terdengar olehnya." Keluh Kadaj.

"Jelas saja kedengaran, sekecil apapun suaramu bagaikan teriakan bagiku." Jelas Sephiroth tenang sambil berdiri dari tempat tidurnya hendak menuju ke kamar mandi. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai handuk di pinggangnya. Sephiroth melihat sang adik yang ternyata masih setia berada di kamarnya, begitu melihat Sephiroth, Kadaj langsung melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Kadaj, kenapa kau masih disini?" Tanya Sephiroth.

"Aku ingin melihat cara kakak memperhatikan penampilan, supaya aku bisa meniru dan menjadi sekeren dirimu. Aduh, kapan ya aku punya badan kekar kayak kakak?" Kata Kadaj melihat badan Sephiroth yang memang atletis dan ramping.

Sephiroth tersenyum. "Kau tidak akan dapat badan kekar kalau kau tidak segera keluar dari sini sekarang juga karena aku mau memakai bajuku!" Katanya dengan wajah cemberut dan menunjuk ke arah pintu.

Kadaj hanya diam, berpikir. "Apa hubungannya badan kekar dengan keluar dari kamar?"

"Tidak ada hubungannya, sudah sana cepat keluar! Suh..suh..!" Usir Sephiroth. Kadaj manyun, lalu segera berlari keluar kamar dengan diiringi hentakan kakinya yang kuat seperti biasa. Padahal Kadaj itu tidak gendut dan tidak berat, tapi suara langkah kakinya sudah seperti raksasa berjalan.

Sephiroth segera cepat-cepat menyiapkan dirinya sendiri, karena kalau dia berlama-lama, bisa-bisa ibu angkat mereka yang bernama Jenova marah. Kemarahan Jenova sangat mengerikan, bisa saja rumah ini hancur karena kemarahannya. Berlebihan? Tapi memang sudah begitu kenyataannya. Jadi kenapa wanita menyeramkan seperti itu bisa ada di rumahnya? Itu karena Jenova adalah sahabat Lucrecia walaupun sifat mereka bertolak belakang, yang satu lembut seperti malaikat, yang satu lagi kasar seperti iblis. Lucrecia juga meminta tolong padanya agar menjaga anak-anaknya dan Jenova setuju, bisa dibilang wanita psycho seperti Jenova sebenarnya adalah orang yang setia kawan dan juga penyayang meskipun garang. Sudah cukup cerita tentang Jenova, Sephiroth langsung keluar kamar dengan langkah seribu menuju ke bawah daripada menjadi masalah besar nantinya. Di ruang makan sudah berkumpul adik-adiknya beserta ibu angkatnya. Di sisi kiri, duduk dua makhluk berambut silver, adik Sephiroth yang lain. Mari kita lihat satu-satu.

Seorang laki-laki besar itu bernama Loz, adik pertama Sephiroth. Rambutnya juga silver tapi pendek, badannya paling besar daripada yang lainnya. Meskipun badannya besar dan wajahnya sangar, Loz itu sebenarnya cengeng. Bahkan menurut Sephiroth sendiri, Loz lebih cengeng daripada Kadaj. Sephiroth bahkan sempat berpikir kalau Kadaj dan Loz itu tertukar kepribadiannya. Soalnya Kadaj itu dewasa untuk ukuran anak kecil, sebaliknya Loz bertingkah seperti anak-anak padahal umurnya sudah remaja. Sephiroth khawatir kalau Loz masih menyimpan sifat cengengnya itu sampai tua, semoga saja tidak. Mungkin kalau soal perasaan Loz terbilang lemah, tapi kalau soal fisik, dia kuat. Buktinya dia mendapat gelar sabuk hitam dan juara bela diri sejagad.

Di samping Loz ada pemuda bernama Yazoo, adik kedua Sephiroth. Paling kalem dan paling cantik diantara semuanya, sehingga ia selalu disangka cewek daripada cowok. Ditambah lagi sifatnya yang selalu memperhatikan rambut, keindahan kulit, serta badan, sangat persis kelakuan cewek. Sephiroth juga khawatir kalau nantinya Yazoo bisa saja menjadi banci. Bahkan Yazoo selalu diejek homo sama Kadaj, karena sifatnya yang kelewat feminin itu. Kalau itu beneran terjadi, Sephiroth bersumpah akan selalu meminta ampun pada ibunya gara-gara telah salah mendidik Yazoo. Tapi ada juga sisi jantannya, Yazoo hobi sekali mengoleksi pistol, dari pistol kayu buatan sendiri, pistol mainan, pistol replika, sampai pistol asli juga ada. Dia juga berkali-kali menjuarai lomba adu menembak se-Midgar. Kalau berlomba dengannya soal tembak-menembak, pastilah Yazoo yang menang, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Itu membuat Sephiroth sedikit lega karena sisi feminin Yazoo tidak menguasai semuanya.

Di seberang Yazoo dan Loz, duduk adik Sephiroth yang paling bontot. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kadaj. Paling berisik, paling liar, paling nakal, paling jahil, en sekaligus paling pintar setelah Sephiroth tentunya. Mungkin bisa dibilang Kadaj adalah adik Sephiroth yang masih sedikit normal daripada yang lainnya. Tapi karena dia mengagumi Jenova, jadilah Kadaj selalu bertingkah gila seperti wanita itu. Biasanya anak-anak seusianya selalu bermain pedang-pedangan dengan memakai pedang mainan. Tapi Kadaj beda, dia malah memakai pisau-pisau dan benda-benda tajam asli koleksinya Jenova, malah beraneka ragam. Dari pisau dapur biasa, kunai, pisau daging yang segede gaban, gergaji manual ataupun mesin, parang, golok, pedang asli, serta pedang samurai kesayangan Sephiroth yang bernama Masamune juga pernah dicurinya. Bahkan nyaris beberapa kali terjadi pertumpahan darah di rumah ini gara-gara Kadaj. Meskipun sudah dimarahi Jenova dan Sephiroth berkali-kali tetap saja Kadaj tidak mendengarkan. Benar-benar jiwa psycho seperti Jenova. Ok, mungkin dia sedikit meralat perkataannya tadi, Kadaj bukannya normal lagi, tapi abnormal. Sephiroth hanya pasrah dan selalu berdoa dengan khusyuknya demi masa depan adeknya itu.

Dan di tengah duduklah si ibu angkat, sekaligus pengasuh, sekaligus pembantu, sekaligus setan rumah bernama Jenova. Dia duduk dengan gaya khas mafia, mempelototi Sephiroth yang baru turun, membuat pemuda itu merinding. Ditambah lagi sebuah pisau daging yang besar dipegang dengan manisnya di tangannya, seperti siap mau bunuh orang. Pisau daging itu adalah pisau kesayangan Jenova, sehingga selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Meskipun sudah biasa, tetap saja selalu membuat Sephiroth takut karena memang tampangnya killer walaupun (cukup) cantik.

Rambut Jenova juga bisa dibilang silver (atau ubanan ya?). Lalu kenapa rambut Sephiroth dan adik-adiknya bisa berwarna silver juga? Padahal mereka bukan anak kandung Jenova. Percaya atau tidak, ini karena ulah Kadaj yang mengagumi Jenova sampai dia mengecat sendiri rambutnya dengan cat rambut super permanen berwarna silver, sehingga kakak-kakaknya sendiri juga ikut jadi korbannya. Alhasil, mereka semua berambut silver selamanya sampai mati. Begitulah sejarah mengapa Sephiroth en family jadi punya warna rambut yang aneh begini, setidaknya kalau ada yang percaya, kalau tidak percaya juga tidak apa-apa.

"Sephiroth, kenapa lama sekali sih? Tidak biasanya kau telat seperti ini." Kata wanita itu dengan tatapan yang masih melotot khas wanita licik yang ada di sinetron-sinetron.

"Maaf, Jenova-kaasan. Kemarin aku membuat tugas sampai larut malam, jadinya sekarang telat." Jawab Sephiroth.

"Oh begitu.." Gumam Jenova sambil mengasah pisaunya, membuat Sephiroth menelan ludah. "Baik, duduklah Sephi." Katanya ramah. Satu lagi, Jenova kalau lagi ramah, baiiiiiik banget, tapi kalau sudah marah....tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Sephiroth lega, lalu segera duduk di sebelah Kadaj. Keluarga rambut silver itu mulai sarapan dalam diam, ini juga termasuk peraturan Jenova, kalau ada yang berbicara saat makan bakalan dapat tancepan pisaunya. Alasannya hanya satu, yaitu tidak mau mereka tersedak saat makan dan akhirnya mati, benar-benar alasan sepele dan tidak masuk akal sebenarnya. Tapi sering juga mereka melanggarnya walaupun sudah tahu kalau melakukan itu akan kehilangan nyawa mereka. Selain garang, Jenova juga super disiplin, jadi tidak boleh sembarangan. Pantas saja banyak cowok yang takut padanya, sehingga dia jadi perawan abadi.

Sephiroth mendengar Loz dan Yazoo berbisik-bisik saat makan dan ketawa-ketawa. Mendengar itu mata Jenova langsung bersinar ijo dan langsung melemparkan pisau kecilnya tepat di tengah-tengah Yazoo dan Loz, membuat mereka berdua mendadak terpaku dan wajah keduanya menjadi biru campur ungu. Jenova langsung tersenyum kecil sambil meminum tehnya dengan anggun.

'_Dasar bodoh.' _Kata Sephiroth di dalam hati dan melanjutkan sarapannya. Tiba-tiba Kadaj jadi berubah excited setelah melihat aksi Jenova tadi. "Wow! Jenova-kaasan keren!" Katanya dengan efek glitter yang muncul di matanya.

'_Glek!' _Sephiroth mendadak merinding. Sesuai dugaan Sephiroth, Kadaj langsung meniru wanita tadi dengan melemparkan garpu yang dipegangnya ke tengah-tengah Yazoo dan Loz dan nyaris mengenai kepala mereka. Garpu itu tertancap dengan suksesnya di dinding. Muka Yazoo dan Loz yang tadinya biru campur ungu, bercampur lagi menjadi ijo. Mereka langsung teler di tempat.

"Aduh Kadaj sayang, bukan begitu cara melempar yang benar. Lihat tuh, mereka nyaris terkena lemparanmu." Tegur Jenova lembut sambil menunjuk ke arah Yazoo dan Loz yang kondisinya sudah naas. Benar-benar deh, Jenova dan Kadaj sudah persis jadi ibu dan anak beneran, sama-sama sinting. Di tambah lagi Jenova sering juga memanjakan Kadaj, walaupun sering juga memarahinya. Sephiroth hanya geleng-geleng kepala, sepertinya satu-satunya yang normal di rumah ini hanyalah dirinya.

"Hehehe, maaf ya Jenova-kaasan, maaf juga kakak-kakak." Kata Kadaj membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan. Loz sampai nangis saking horornya, sedangkan Yazoo ingin sekali membalas Kadaj karena hampir setiap hari mereka menjadi sasaran 'kesadisan polos' (?) Kadaj. Tapi karena takut dengan Jenova dan melihat muka Kadaj yang polos tidak bersalah itu, jadi dia mengurungkan niatnya.

Akhirnya mereka semua sudah selesai sarapan. Keempat bersaudara itu berpamitan sama Jenova dan pergi ke sekolah masing-masing. Sephiroth sudah kelas tiga Sekolah Menengah Atas, Loz juga Sekolah Menengah Atas tapi kelas satu, Yazoo masih kelas satu Sekolah Menengah Pertama, dan Kadaj masih kelas satu Sekolah Dasar. Mereka semua bersekolah di Sekolah Midgar, sekolah yang paling terkenal se-Midgar. Nah, kejadian apa yang bakal menimpa Sephiroth selanjutnya? Nantikan di chapter selanjutnya.

* * *

**A/N : tadinya saya beneran mau bikin jadi one-shot aja, tapi kok jadinya bersambung ya? Saya jadi bingung sendiri. Tapi gimanalah, namanya juga fic AU, ga bisa tamat gtu aja. Ya kan? Padahal saya ga pengen bikin fic multichap lagi nih *lah? Jadi kok bikin juga?*. Yah gimanalah, fic lain saya yg multichap lagi mandek, jadi idenya cuma ini yang muncul hehehe. *dilempar sendal* (tadinya ide saya juga bukan begini ceritanya). Yap, sesuai hasil pol, yg menang bakalan dipublish duluan, dan yang terpilih adalah fic FFVII. Tapi saya tetep buat fic saya yg laen itu kok, jadi bagi yg nunggu fic baru saya, sabar dulu ya *emg ada yg nungguin?* oh iya, klo ini jayus saya ga heran kok. Soalnya saya masih tahap belajar membuat humor. Mohon dimaklumi :) RnR, plis.**


	2. In School

**Disclaimer : FF VII bukan punya saya, tapi punya Om-om Square-Enix**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

* * *

Setelah berpisah dengan adek-adeknya ke bagian sekolah masing-masing, tinggallah Sephiroth berjalan sendiri. Dia lalu melihat jadwal di agendanya dengan gaya ala eksekutif muda. Belum sampai tiga detik, Sephiroth langsung menutup buku agendanya itu. Dia tahu sekali bahwa sudah pasti jadwalnya akan ketat sekali, membuatnya pusing sendiri. Apalagi sekarang tahun ajaran baru, tugas-tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS juga akan padat, ditambah lagi ia juga menjabat sebagai ketua klub ekskul Kendo dan Science. Eh tunggu..Sephiroth ikut ekskul Science?? Ternyata Sephiroth masih mempunyai hobi Lucrecia yang sangat maniak dengan Science, mungkin ayahnya juga. Jadi sekarang Sephiroth bingung dengan cita-citanya, menjadi ilmuwan gila (?) atau jadi pembunuh gila (??). Sephiroth segera mengusir cita-citanya yang mengerikan itu, beginilah kalau berlama-lama tinggal dengan Jenova, Sephiroth jadi ikut-ikutan memikirkan hal-hal yang gila.

Seperti biasa, ketika Sephiroth mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam daerah sekolahnya. Para murid-murid cewek langsung bergerombol seperti semut di sekitarnya. Semuanya meneriakkan nama Sephiroth berkali-kali dan memuji-muji dirinya seperti biasa, bahkan ada yang pegang-pegang spanduk yang bertuliskan "SEPHIROTH FANSCLUB" besar-besar. Ada yang muji wajahnya, rambutnya, badannya, kakinya, pedangnya (?), sampai hal terkecilpun mereka gosipin juga, seperti rahasia sampo dan body lotion yang dipakainya. Sephiroth masih tetap _cool_ dan masih terus berjalan dengan santainya, menghirukan teriakan para fansnya yang sudah seperti orang demo.

"Sephiroth-senpai!" Sephiroth mendadak menghentikan kakinya, sebuah suara mengiringi kedua telinganya. Ini suara berbeda dengan teriakan para cewek pengganggu tadi, ini suara terlembut dan termerdu yang sering didengar Sephiroth dan sangat dikenalnya. Sephiroth menoleh dengan efek slow motion dan rambut silvernya meluncur dengan mulusnya diterpa angin *halah*.

Di kejauhan tampak seorang gadis berambut coklat dikepang pake pita warna pink. Gadis itu melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum lebar dan berlari ke arahnya, bahkan Sephiroth bisa melihat kelopak-kelopak bunga berterbangan mengelilinginya atau lebih tepatnya diantara mereka berdua, karena hati Sephi saat ini juga ikut berbunga-bunga. Gadis itu semakin mendekatinya, masih dalam efek slow motion. Sephiroth sendiri malah merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar seperti ingin memeluk gadis itu. Tapi ternyata...

"Oh, kau Aerith." Begitulah tanggapan singkat Sephiroth ketika gadis bernama Aerith itu sudah berdiri di depannya. Suasana berbunga-bunga seperti adegan pertemuan sepasang kekasih yang ada di drama-drama tadi seketika luntur menjadi suasana sekolahan seperti semula. Oh, ternyata adegan tadi hanya khayalan Sephiroth semata, sodara-sodara. Tidak mungkin seorang Sephiroth yang harga dirinya setinggi menara Eifell itu bisa melakukan hal itu, ya kan?

"Selamat pagi!" Sapa Aerith dengan senyum, maniiiis banget. Sephiroth yang terpana ngeliat senyumnya Aerith langsung mengalihkan sedikit mukanya. "Selamat pagi." Kata Sephiroth datar atau berusaha datar, soalnya uda kecampur ama gugup plus saltingnya. Mau tahu kenapa? Karena Sephiroth uda ada rasa dengan Aerith sejak zaman baheula. Pasti yang liat pada kaget, kenapa Sephiroth yang mukanya sateng (sadis tapi ganteng) itu bisa suka sama cewek. Begini-begini, Sephi juga manusia yang punya perasaan, jadi wajar-wajar saja dia suka sama cewek, masa bodoh dengan para pembaca yang syok (author juga). Aerith ini adalah teman masa kecilnya Sephiroth, walaupun umur Aerith lebih muda dua tahun darinya.

Aerith ini juga teman pertamanya Sephiroth, karena pada zaman dahulu kala pas Sephiroth seumur Kadaj, dia tidak punya teman karena mukanya yang menyeramkan kayak anak autis, ditambah lagi suka bawa pedang peliharaannya kemana-mana lagi, siapa yang tidak takut coba? Lalu saking gak pernah punya teman, Sephiroth hanya bisa curhat dengan pedangnya yang bernama Masamune itu, bertambahlah sisi autis Sephiroth di mata anak-anak lainnya. Tapi hanya Aerith satu-satunya yang berani berteman dengannya dan tidak menganggap Sephiroth itu aneh atau autis. Dia malah menunjukkan senyum yang manis seperti senyum ibunya. Itu juga membuat Sephiroth pertama kali mengalami _love at first sight_ pada cewek itu selain pedangnya. Sekarang gadis pink ini sekelas dengan Loz, tapi entah kenapa Aerith lebih dekat dengan Sephiroth daripada Loz.

Selain cantik en manis, Aerith juga sangat feminim, tiap hari dia selalu memakai baju _pink_ atau gak putih, itupun semuanya gaun. Dia pernah bilang ke Sephiroth, kalau sudah dewasa nanti dia bakalan bangun rumah bercat _pink_. Sephiroth yang seratus persen yakin kalau dia yang bakal jadi suami Aerith kelak harus berusaha belajar untuk mempertahankan rasa malunya kalau rumah mereka beneran seperti itu nanti. Tapi yah..demi Aerith, apapun dilakukan deh, sekalipun menghancurkan harga dirinya. Benarkah?

Tapi gadis ini sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Sephiroth menaruh hati padanya. Dari dulu hingga sekarang, Sephiroth selalu tepe-tepe padanya meskipun kurang kelihatan, soalnya lagi-lagi harga diri Sephiroth memang ketinggian sih. Ditambah lagi sifat Aerith itu polos, jadinya kurang peka apa yang tengah dirasakan Sephiroth sekarang. Itu sempat membuat Sephiroth berpikir, sebenarnya Aerith ini polos atau malah bego sih?

"Sephi-senpaiii...! kok diam?" Tanya Aerith. Sephiroth segera sadar dari lamunannya, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Oh, tidak ada apa-apa. Kau mau ke kelas ya?"

"Tidak, mau ke pasar. Ya iyalah mau ke kelas senpaaai!" Kata Aerith bercanda. Sephiroth tersenyum geli melihat cewek di depannya ini, tapi cepat-cepat dia merubah mukanya jadi kaku lagi. Sephiroth tidak bisa kuasa dan sembarangan mengeluarkan senyumnya di depan publik, entah kenapa harga dirinya tidak mau membiarkannya, rasanya susah sekali menaikkan sedikit ujung bibirnya itu. Selama ini para fangirlnya Sephiroth tidak pernah sekalipun berhasil mendapatkan senyumnya ataupun fotonya ketika senyum.

"Tidak perlu memanggilku senpai, Sephiroth saja seperti biasa." Kata Sephiroth.

"Tapikan sekarang kamu seniorku, lalu kamu juga anak yang paling teladan disini, paling dihormati lagi. Jadi rasanya tidak sopan saja aku hanya memanggilmu dengan nama." Kata Aerith sambil memain-mainkan kuncirannya.

"Tidak usah formal-formal, kaukan teman sejak kecilku yang berharga." Kata Sephiroth sambil menepuk kepala coklat Aerith dengan mesra (wuiih!), oke anggap saja kata mesra tadi hanya angin lewat, karena berhasil membuat author iri. Perlakuan Sephiroth pada Aerith tadi cukup membuat semua orang di sekitar mereka kejedot, tidak menyangka saja Sephiroth bisa memperlakukan wanita sedemikian lembutnya. Para cewek juga pada cemburu dan memasang _death glare_ pada Aerith, tapi tidak ada gunanya karena Aerith terlalu polos untuk digituin. Mereka bahkan menyumpahi Aerith yang jelek-jelek saking irinya, seperti menyumpahi semoga Aerith kecelakaan atau enggak pedangnya Sephiroth secara tidak sengaja menikam Aerith dari belakang.

Aerith hanya senyam-senyum. "Baiklah Sephi!"

"Kuantarkan ke kelasmu ya." Tawar Sephiroth tanpa melihat ke Aerith.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, aku bisa jalan sendiri." Kata Aerith.

Sephiroth menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, aku takut kau akan kesasar nantinya. Kau inikan masih baru di SMA."

Sephiroth memang amat sangat khawatir pada Aerith jika ia dibiarkan jalan sendiri, karena cewek ini mengalami penyakit buta arah akut, apalagi di sekolah sebesar ini. Bahkan jalan rumahnya sendiri saja masih lupa-lupa, kurang parah apalagi coba? Dari mereka kecil, Sephiroth selalu dibikin pusing karena Aerith suka menghilang tanpa jejak, apalagi kalau bukan kesasar namanya. Tapi anehnya, cewek ini bukannya nangis karena tersesat, ia malah menceritakan kisah petualangannya ketika nyasar dengan cengar-cengir. Bahkan insiden ketika dia hampir diculik oleh maniak juga masih senang-senang aja, tanpa ada trauma sama sekali. Aerith yang (sedikit) tulalit itu menganggap semua kejadian yang mengancam nyawa itu adalah kejadian yang menyenangkan, tidak tahu mana situasi yang enak maupun tidak enak, baginya semua sama saja. Pokoknya kepolosan Aerith yang membuat orang gerah itu sudah parah banget. Tapi apapun kekurangan Aerith, kepolosan ataupun kebegoannya dia, Sephiroth masih tetep cinta..eh maksudnya tetep suka kok.

"Oh hehe, terima kasih!" Kata Aerith mengusap kepalanya. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan ke dalam sekolah. Lagi-lagi semua mata tertuju pada mereka, atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Sephiroth saja. Tatapan iri dan tajam semuanya malah tertuju pada Aerith (kasian), tapi seperti biasa doi ga merasakan apa-apa tuh.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku." Kata Aerith setelah mereka sampai di kelasnya. Sephiroth hanya mengangguk pelan, ketika dia mulai beranjak pergi, tiba-tiba Aerith memanggilnya lagi. "Sephi!"

Lantas Sephiroth langsung menoleh ke arahnya. "Ada apa?"

Aerith langsung membuka tas 'Hello Kitty'nya dan mengeluarkan sekuntum bunga mawar berwarna _pink_, lalu menyerahkannya pada Sephiroth. Sephiroth mengangkat alis melihat bunga di tangan Aerith. "Ini untukku?"

"Iya, ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku, bunga mawar warna _pink_ itu artinya adalah "Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu." Jawab Aerith dengan senyum lebar. Sephiroth serasa badannya terbang sampai langit ke tujuh, mendapat bunga dari Aerith saja sudah cukup membuat dia senang bukan main, meskipun wajahnya tidak menunjukkan itu. Dia juga kagum dengan pengetahuan Aerith soal bunga-bungaan. Jelaslah, Orang tua Aerith adalah pemilik toko bunga, hampir semua bunga ada di toko mereka, jadi wajar saja kalau pengetahuan dan minat Aerith soal bunga sangat tinggi. Sephiroth jadi teringat masa-masa indah ketika pertama kali bertemu Aerith, cewek itu juga memberikannya seikat bunga biru kecil bernama Periwinkle yang artinya adalah "Ayo kita berteman". Sampai sekarang bunga Periwinkle itu masih utuh di kamarnya Sephi, bahkan belum layu sama sekali, karena sudah diawetin sama dia (?). Sephiroth dengan amat sangat senang hati menerima bunga dari Aerith, masa bodo dengan tanggapan orang-orang yang berkata "seorang Sephiroth membawa bunga mawar, warna pink lagi."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sephiroth anteng yang berusaha menahan hasratnya untuk loncat girang.

"Kalau begitu, aku masuk kelas ya. Nanti kita pulangnya bareng, oke? Sampai nanti!" Kata Aerith dadah-dadah lalu dia masuk ke kelasnya. Setelah Aerith masuk, Sephiroth segera ber'yes-yes' ria di dalam hatinya. Setelah itu ia langsung pergi ke kelasnya, karena orang-orang sudah memperhatikannya lagi dengan aneh.

***

Di kelas, Sephiroth memandangi bunga mawar pemberian Aerith sambil menopang dagu. Bunga _pink_ itu selalu mengingatkannya pada Aerith, selalu dan selalu saja. Bukan hanya bunga ini saja, bunga jenis lain juga pasti teringat Aerith, kecuali bunga bangkai sepertinya. Bahkan saat Sephiroth lagi makan teringat Aerith, saat lagi di toilet teringat Aerith, saat mau tidur teringat Aerith, ooo cinta.... Inikah bila ku jatuh... jatuh cinta. Loh? Kok jadi nyanyi?

"Woi Seph!" Terdengar sebuah suara jelek dan diiringi tepukan kuat ala tenaga kingkong di pundak Sephiroth sehingga membuat pemuda rambut silver itu terkejut bukan main, bahkan ia nyaris jatuh dari kursinya. Tapi Sephiroth bukan mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri yang hampir jatuh, melainkan bunga yang dipegangnya terlepas dengan mulus dari tangannya, tapi untung saja Sephiroth sempat menangkapnya sebelum bunga berharga itu keluar melewati jendela dan terbang entah kemana. Sephiroth menghela nafas lega sambil mengelus-elus bunga itu seperti barang berharga, kemudian ia menoleh dengan kesal kepada sumber suara yang nyaris membuatnya terkena serangan jantung, impotensi, gangguan kehamilan, dan janin. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam, berbadan tegap dan lebih besar berdiri di depan Sephiroth dengan muka yang siap meledakkan tawanya.

"Ahahahahaha...! Apa-apaan gaya itu, Seph?! Konyol banget!" Kata pemuda rambut itam itu ketika melihat gaya Sephiroth yang memang aneh. Sephiroth sadar bahwa saat ini keadaannya sangat jauh dengan image kerennya, setengah badannya keluar melewati jendela, dan satu kakinya naik ke atas meja, ditambah lagi rambut silvernya yang lurus menjulang menjadi berantakan gara-gara diberantakin angin di luar. Rupanya Sephiroth tidak sadar akan penampilannya sendiri saking begitu berjuangnya ia menyelamatkan bunga dari Aerith. Murid-murid di kelas sampai ketawa-ketiwi dan bahkan ada yang memotretnya, kejadian langka sih.

Sephiroth segera membetulkan posisi memalukannya itu menjadi duduk tegak, lalu ia berdehem sok_ cool_, padahal di dalam hatinya sudah malu abis. Dia masih bisa mendengar tawa menyebalkan dari temannya tadi, segera ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah makhluk di sebelahnya ini. "Angeal! Berhenti tertawa!"

"Ahaha...habisnya....hahaha...lucu..hmpphh...sih..hahaa..uhuk..uhuk.." Kata Angeal disela-sela tawanya yang sudah mirip orang batuk daripada ketawa.

"ANGEAL!" Seru Sephiroth naik darah, cukup membuat Angeal menutup mulutnya sendiri meskipun masih berusaha menahan ketawanya. "Peace men!" Kata Angeal sambil membentuk tanda "V" di jarinya.

"Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan cara normal dan jangan menepuk bahuku dengan tenaga gorilamu itu??" Kata Sephiroth sinis sambil mengusap bahunya sendiri.

"Ah, kau bisa saja, Seph!" Kata Angeal yang lagi-lagi menepuk pundak Sephiroth, dan tentu saja membuat Sephiroth meringis kembali. Makhluk di sebelah Sephiroth ini bernama Angeal, sahabat Sephiroth sekaligus bendahara di OSIS. Sekilas namanya memang seperti nama orang yang ada di film telenovela, nama yang feminim dan anggun. Tapi orangnya sama sekali tidak cocok bahkan jauh dari namanya. Angeal itu mukanya bisa dibilang garang dan tenaganya pun diluar batas, lihat saja otot-otot di lengannya itu. Tapi sebenarnya memang ada untungnya sih dia diberi nama "Angeal", karena dia memiliki sifat seperti malaikat. Baik hati, sabar, rajin menolong, rajin membantu, rajin menabung, dan rajin menjahit.

"Mana Genesis? Biasanya kau berangkat dengannya, kan?" Tanya Sephiroth.

"Seperti biasa, sepertinya tuh anak telat bangun lagi. Jadi aku langsung berangkat saja, malas menunggunya bersolek." Jawab Angeal santai. Sephiroth menghela nafas, benar-benar Genesis itu wakil OSIS yang tidak ada disiplinnya sama sekali. Kalau dia berhadapan dengan Jenova, pasti sudah mati gantung diri tuh anak.

Angeal memperhatikan bunga yang dipegang Sephiroth, sepertinya pemuda itu tampak sekali menyayangi bunganya. "Seph, tumben kau memegang bunga, bukankah biasanya Masamune yang selalu nongol di tanganmu?" Kata Angeal menunjuk-nunjuk bunga _pink _itu.

"Ini pemberian Aerith." Kata Sephiroth sambil melindungi bunganya itu dari Angeal, takut kalau-kalau Angeal merebutnya. Padahal Angeal biasa-biasa saja.

"Oh Aerith anak kelas satu itu ya? Tadi aku bertemu dengannya sewaktu mau jalan ke kelas." Kata Angeal. Sephiroth langsung menghadapkan mukanya ke Angeal. "Oh ya? Dia ngapain tadi?"

"Tadi sih dia cuma mengucapkan selamat pagi padaku, lalu karena tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan aku langsung pamit ke kelas, dan sisanya dia ngobrol sama Zack." Kata Angeal lancar. Sephiroth langsung mengerutkan jidatnya, seketika itu juga mukanya yang awalnya cerah karena mendengar nama "Aerith" menjadi kusut setelah mendengar nama "Zack".

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan??" Tanya Sephiroth tajam. Angeal meletakkan jarinya di dagunya, berpikir sebentar. "Tadi aku masih mendengar mereka membicarakan tentang liburan, lalu tentang bunga, dan setelah itu aku tidak tahu."

"Apa dia tidak merayu Aerith atau semacamnya??" Tanyanya lagi. Angeal menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Tapi Sephiroth tidak yakin akan jawaban Angeal, dia yakin pasti Zack juga merayu Aerith, tidak mungkin hanya sekedar ngomong saja. Asal tahu saja Zack itu playboy, _womanizer_ kelas Hiu, setiap gadis PASTI dirayunya dan Zack itu termasuk daftar rekor muri dalam merayu cewek terbanyak. Sephiroth tidak rela kalau cewek semanis Aerith jadi terkena rayuan super gombalnya Zack yang selalu membuat muntah itu. Zack bisa dibilang rival tidak langsung Sephiroth dalam rebutan Aerith. Karena Zack selalu mengajak bicara Aerith, mereka menjadi dekat dan membuat Sephiroth sedikit jeles (jealous maksudnya). Oh iya, sebenarnya Zack itu adalah adik angkatnya Angeal, dia sekarang duduk di kelas dua. Tapi orang-orang mengira mereka kakak-adik kandung karena mukanya dan ciri-cirinya mirip, meskipun penampilan Angeal jauh lebih rapi daripada penampilan Zack yang amburadul, dan sifat keduanya tentu saja SANGAT JAUH sekali.

"Kenapa sih kau segitu perhatiannya sama anak kelas satu itu?" Tanya Angeal.

"Tentu saja aku perhatian, diakan teman sejak kecilku. Seperti kau perhatian dengan teman sejak kecilmu juga, si Genesis." Jawab Sephiroth.

"Aku? Perhatian sama Genesis? Amit-amit jabang bayi, memangnya aku homo?!" Kata Angeal panik berlebihan, karena mendadak dia jadi teringat akan komik yaoi yang dibacanya secara diam-diam dari kamar Zack, akibatnya ia jadi merinding sendiri.

"Bukan begitu, bodoh! Maksudku perhatian sebagai sahabat!" Sergah Sephiroth cepat, soalnya dia juga anti mendengar kata "homo".

"Oooh..." Gumam Angeal mengelus dada. "Tapi aneh saja kalau kau memperlakukan Aerith dengan lembut seperti itu, sedangkan kami yang juga merupakan sahabatmu mana pernah digituin." Sephiroth ingin menjawab tapi Angeal keburu ngomong duluan. "Ah aku tahu, kau suka sama Aerith, kan??"

Sephiroth mematung sejenak, dia tidak ingin Angeal ataupun Genesis tahu tentang hal ini. Angeal sih bisa tutup mulut, tapi cepat atau lambat dia pasti memberitahu Genesis, nah kalau Genesis pasti mulutnya bakal bocor kemana-mana meskipun sudah janji ataupun sudah diancam.

"Tidak, aku hanya suka sebagai teman." Kata Sephiroth tanpa menoleh ke arah Angeal.

"Bohong. Akui sajalah, Seph. Kau itu orangnya tidak bisa berbohong. Kau suka Aerith, kan? Iya, kan?" Desak Angeal sambil sesekali menggoda.

"Tidak."

"Yaah... ayolah, Sephiii!"

"Jangan memanggilku itu! Yang boleh memanggilku "Sephi" cuma Aerith." Kata Sephiroth dengan nada tegas. Angeal nyengir-nyengir lebar seperti kuda.

"Tuhkan?? Kelihatan sekali kau menyukai Aerith."

Sephiroth hanya diam seribu bahasa, karena dia mengakui tebakan Angeal memang benar sekali.

_TENG! TENG!_

Suara bel membuat Sephiroth lega karena setelah itu Angeal langsung berhenti menggodainya dan duduk di bangkunya sendiri yang terletak di belakang bangku Sephiroth. Di saat yang sama seseorang berambut merah masuk ke dalam kelas dengan nafas ngos-ngosan, sepertinya dia habis berlari. Yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan Genesis yang dari tadi dibicarakan, dia selalu masuk pas saat-saat bel berbunyi. Dengan segera ia duduk di sebelah Sephiroth dan langsung menatap tajam Angeal.

"Apa?" Kata Angeal yang merasa dilirik-lirik.

"Kenapa kau tidak menungguku sih?! Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku bersiap sebentar saja." Kata Genesis.

"Huh, sebentarmu itu bagaikan setahun. Lagipula aku ogah telat bersamamu." Jawab Angeal cuek. Belum sempat Genesis membalas, guru mereka yang bernama Pak Lazard sudah masuk ke dalam kelas, membuat semua murid merapikan cara duduknya. Genesis terpaksa berbalik sambil menggerutu, sedangkan Angeal senyam-senyum mengejek di baliknya. Sephiroth yang dari tadi diam hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Banyak yang bingung mengapa Genesis yang tidak disiplin itu terpilih jadi wakil OSIS. Meskipun begitu, Genesis itu pintar dan tegas, dia kalau sudah marah, garang banget. Dia berguna untuk membuat (baca: memaksa) murid-murid mematuhi peraturan OSIS ataupun sekolah, meskipun dia sendiri juga kadang melanggarnya, tapi itu sudah cukup membantu Sephiroth. Ditambah lagi Genesis juga mempunyai fans terbanyak kedua setelah Sephiroth, mukanya juga bisa dibilang tampan... eh.. manis.. eh.. cantik, yah pokoknya antara itulah. Jadi Sephiroth dan Genesis itu seperti saingan dalam hal beken-bekenan, kalau Angeal sih netral-netral aja. Berbeda dari Sephiroth yang selalu membuat aura dingin dari dirinya, Genesis itu selalu tebar pesona dengan puisinya. Banyak cewek-cewek menyukai dia yang sedang baca puisi, karena kata mereka suara Genesis sangat seksi. Sangat berlawanan dengan bagian murid cowok, rasanya mereka mau muntah-muntah kalau mendengar puisi Genesis itu.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" Kata Pak Lazard sambil meletakkan buku yang dipegangnya ke meja.

"SELAMAT PAGI, PAK LAZARD!" Seru murid-murid sekelas. Pak Lazard adalah wali kelasnya sementara Sephiroth, dkk. Wali kelas mereka yang sebelumnya sudah berhenti entah karena apa, jadi Pak Lazard yang menggantikan. Dia guru yang ramah dan baik banget, tapi terkadang jayus juga sih. Pak Lazard memakai kacamata dan berambut pirang, penampilannya agak-agak cupu, yah tipikal pria kutu buku gitulah. Pak Lazard berdehem sebentar membuat murid kembali diam. "Sebelum kita mulai pelajaran, saya ada pengumuman untuk kalian semua. Harap dengar baik-baik."

"Apa itu, Pak?" Tanya Genesis gak sabar.

"Kalian sudah mendapatkan wali kelas baru hari ini." Jawab Pak Lazard tenang. Semua murid mulai berisik-berisik dan bertanya-tanya siapakah gerangan guru itu. Pak Lazard kemudian menyilahkan seseorang yang ada di luar kelas. "Silahkan masuk, Mr. Valentine."

Masuklah makhluk.. maksudnya seseorang berjubah merah darah, berambut hitam panjang, dan sorot mata yang suram dan dingin ke kelas mereka, benar-benar jauh dari penampilan seorang guru, malah lebih mirip ketua preman. Semua murid cewek disitu mulai tereak-tereak lebai karena ketampanan guru baru itu.

"Wah, jubah merahnya keren deh. Beli di mana ya dia?" Kata Genesis yang hanya kagum dengan jubahnya, wajarlah dia memang _addicted _banget dengan warna merah.

"Emo banget." Komentar Angeal. Sephiroth hanya diam memandangi guru suram itu, dia meletakkan tangannya ke dagunya seperti memikirkan sesuatu. _'Sepertinya aku pernah lihat, tapi di mana ya?'_

"Sudah sudah tenang semuanya!" Seru Pak Lazard mendiamkan murid-murid yang sudah jadi suasana pasar lagi. Kemudian dia beralih ke arah guru itu. "Nah Mr. Valentine, silahkan perkenalkan diri anda pada mereka."

Dia mengangguk pada Pak Lazard, kemudian menatap ke seluruh murid. "Perkenalkan nama saya Vincent Valentine, saya adalah guru wali kelas kalian yang baru. Sekian." Kata Pak Vincent datar, singkat, jelas, lugas, dan tanpa basa-basi. Membuat semua murid diam layaknya kuburan, bahkan jangkrik pun menjadi hening.

"Yah baiklah. Kalau begitu ada yang mau kalian tanyakan pada Pak Vincent?" Kata Pak Lazard menghilangkan keheningan.

"Pak Vincent, berapa umurnya?" Tanya salah seorang murid.

"45 tahun." Jawabnya, nyaris membuat semua murid syok karena muka Vincent itu seperti pria berumur 27 tahun. Bahkan tanda-tanda keriput juga tidak kelihatan.

"Pak Vincent, sudah punya pacar atau istri belum?" Tanya seorang murid cewek centil. Semua murid langsung berseru heboh.

"Hmmm... tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu mau gak sama saya?" Tanya murid cewek itu lagi dengan pede yang luar biasa, Vincent hanya diam. Murid-murid semakin ribut dan tertawa, sedangkan Pak Lazard juga tertawa-tawa kecil.

"Sudah sudah sssssssst..... Sekarang Pak Vincent bisa mulai mengajar, jadi saya permisi dulu." Kata Pak Lazard mohon diri. Setelah Pak Lazard keluar kelas, suasana kelas kembali hening. Vincent memperhatikan semua murid, penglihatannya mulai menuju meja di bagian samping jendela. Matanya melihat dari Genesis yang sedang baca buku dengan anteng sambil sesekali ngaca di cermin kecil miliknya, Angeal yang sedang ngupil tapi langsung berhenti ketika sadar Vincent menatapnya, lalu akhirnya tertuju ke Sephiroth yang sedang melihatnya kembali. Mata Sephiroth dan Vincent bertemu, Sephiroth bisa melihat Vincent sedikit terkejut ketika melihatnya. _'Kenapa dia? Apa dia takut dengan tatapanku atau apa?'_ Pikir Sephiroth.

"Ahem..!" Vincent berdehem sebentar. "Baiklah anak-anak, kita mulai pelajarannya. Kalian buka buku dan belajar selama sepuluh menit, nanti kita ada ujian." Lanjutnya datar.

_Krik... krik... krik..._

"HAAAAAAAAAA....??????!"

***

"Gila ya guru baru itu, baru masuk eh... uda dikasih ujian, tiap pelajaran lagi!" Gerutu Genesis yang kepalanya sudah berasap karena otaknya sudah gosong oleh soal ujian. Akhirnya mereka pulang juga setelah seharian terkena neraka Pak Vincent.

"Iya tuh, tapi untungnya aku belajar kemarin! Makanya otaknya jangan diisi dengan Loveless gak jelasmu itu." Kata Angeal nyindir.

"Memangnya kau saja yang bisa menyelesaikan ujian itu? Aku juga bisa tahu!" Genesis menjulurkan lidah ke Angeal. Angeal hanya menoleh ke arah lain, pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Kalau Sephiroth sih, tanpa belajarpun pasti bisa, ya gak Seph?" Lanjut Genesis melihat ke arah Sephiroth, tapi yang ditanya hanya diam. "Seph? Oi, Sephiroth!" Panggil Genesis setelah sadar telah dikacang mahalin sama Sephiroth.

"Hah? Apa?" Kata Sephiroth yang sadar dari lamunan. Genesis dan Angeal menatapnya bengong, memang Sephiroth itu selalu diam, tapi tidak biasanya dia melamun seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau?" Tanya Angeal.

"Aku mikirin guru tadi, sepertinya aku kenal entah di mana..." Gumam Sephiroth.

"Aaah... ngapain guru emo itu dipikirin. Tidak penting." Kata Genesis yang kembali ngaca-ngaca, dasar narsis. Sephiroth merasa kata-kata Genesis benar, untuk apa juga dia mikirin itu, yang penting dia harus segera ke pintu gerbang sekolah sekarang, karena sang pujaan hati telah menunggu.

"Aku pulang duluan ya, Nero sama Weiss minta jemput. Bye!" Genesis lalu melesat pergi tanpa babibu. Tinggallah Sephiroth dan Angeal berdua, mereka mau pergi ke arah yang sama yaitu ke gerbang sekolah. Kalau Angeal mau menunggu Zack, kalau Sephiroth tentu saja menemui Aerith, kan uda janji mau pulang bareng. Soal Kadaj, bisa dijemput oleh Loz dan Yazoo.

Ketika mereka akan mendekati gerbang, Sephiroth melihat sosok Aerith yang berdiri dengan posisi membelakangi, tapi sedikit tertutup karena terhalang dinding. Sephiroth dengan semangat langsung berjalan cepat ke arah Aerith, tapi terhenti seketika ketika melihat sosok pemuda berambut hitam spike yang juga berdiri di dekat Aerith, siapa lagi kalau bukan Zack. '_Ngapain bocah tengik itu dengan Aerith?'_ Pikir Sephiroth merengut.

"Sedang apa Zack sama Aerith disana? Kita samperin yuk!" Usul Angeal yang hendak berjalan ke arah mereka, tapi ditahan oleh Sephiroth. Sephiroth langsung menyeret Angeal bersembunyi di dinding tepat di balik mereka.

"Kenapa sih ka-..."

"Ssssst...!" Sephiroth meletakkan telunjuk di mulutnya agar Angeal diam.

"Aerith, sedang apa disini? Tidak pulang?" Tanya Zack malu-malu gak jelas.

Aerith menggeleng. "Aku menunggu Sephiroth, mau pulang sama dia." Katanya lembut. Di dalam hati, Sephiroth merasa menang.

"Oooh.." Gumam Zack garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, agak kecewa juga. "Umm... Aerith.." Panggil Zack lagi.

"Ya?"

"Aku... aku..." Ucap Zack terbata-bata.

"Apa?" Kali ini Aerith melihat ke arah Zack dengan muka polosnya, membuat hati Zack serasa dipompa kencang karena menurutnya muka Aerith manis sekali. _'Apa yang mau dibicarakannya?"_ Pikir Sephiroth di balik mereka, dia semakin menempelkan kupingnya di dinding. Angeal yang dari tadi gak ngerti apa yang mereka lakukan akhirnya konek juga dan ikut menempelkan kupingnya.

"Zack-senpai? Halo..!" Panggil Aerith mengibaskan tangannya ke muka Zack. Zack berkedip-kedip, bingung kenapa dia jadi diem.

"Apa yang mau kamu katakan?" Tanya Aerith lagi.

Zack kembali menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Aerith... sebenarnya aku..............."

***

* * *

**A/N : benar-benar Cliffhanger yang indah *dilempar gelas* Saya harap penggemar ZackxAerith ga demo ke saya karena telah bikin pairing SephixAerith. Tapi saya tetep setia menjadi penggemar ZackxAerith kok, tenang aja! *kabur* oh iya ripiuw plis *kabur lagi***

**Oh iya, soal umur Vincent saya ngarang, soalnya ga etis aja klo sudah berumur 60 tahun :b**


End file.
